Rejection
by Jade Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke pursues Naruto and things happen, but are they really what Sasuke wants? Warning: This contains potentially offensive material. Do not read if you are homophobic in any way.


"Hello loser." I said with a grin.  
Naruto glared at me. "Go away Sasuke!" He said angrily. "If you haven't noticed, I'm training"  
I scoffed at him. "You call that training? Looks like you're acting like a loser." I said calmly to to make him angrier.  
He growled at me but kept focusing on his training. I threw a kunai at him. "Pay attention to me loser!" I called to him.  
"Cut it out!" He yelled, trying to ignore me.  
I rolled my eyes. How could he fail to notice my flirting? Naruto continued his training. I watched him hungrily as he worked. The intense look of concentration, his posture, the sound of his breath. All of it seemed to beckon to me. I tried again, this time with a shuriken. He deflected it but turned towards me. "What's with you Sasuke?" He demanded.  
'What's with me indeed?' I wondered, remaining silent.  
Naruto frowned at me. "Are you gonna answer or what?" He snapped.  
I grinned at him and shook my head. This was too fun to give away. He growled and returned to his training. I let him train for a few minutes then I blew a fireball at him. He dodged and glared at me. "Waht do you think you're doing Sasuke?" He yelled, his face clearly showing a little fear.  
I smirkeda t him and turned my back to him, giving the impression that I was about to walk away. I began to walk and almost instantly I felt him slam into me. He swung me around and glared into my eyes. I held his glare easily. "What do you want loser?" I asked in a bored tone.  
He growled at me and kissed me forcefully. Apparently, he'd gotten the message. "Is this what you wanted Sasuke?" He growled, breaking the kiss.  
Nodding and blinkinh dumbly, I grinned on the inside. I was pulled back to reality when he snatched my chin and kissed me roughly. My arms were swatted away when I tried to put them around his neck and I heard a feral growl. Naruto pulled away. "I think you bit off more than you can chew. I don't want to hear complaints later because you asked for it." He said harshly, his hand still gripping my chin painfully.  
It felt good to have him dominate me like this. He tightened his grip on my chin, making me wince slightly. His grip hurt but the pain was bearable. In an instant, my lips were brought crashing into his. A soft moan escaped my lips and Naruto took advantage of it, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but he bit my lips, keeping me in place. After a minute or two, he pulled away and grabbed my wrist with his free hand. "Come with me." He growled, dragging me with him.  
As I followed him, I wondered where we were going. I was pulled out of my wonderings when we came to an abrupt halt in front of an apartment building. Before I could take in what was in front of me, Naruto was pulling me through the door, up the stairs and into his aparment. I found myself roughly shoved against the wall, Naruto's lips firmly against my own. Of it's own accord, my hand slipped up and carressed his cheek. A low animal growl filled the room as my hand slipped to the back of his neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the experience. Sadly, I felt Naruto's lips leave mine and I let out a small whine. Naruto ignored me, forcing my hands over my head and attacking my neck with his wondrous lips. He drew countless moans from me as he continues his onslaught. Just when I thought that things might start to happen, he stopped. Naruto dropped my hands and turned away from me. I stared at him as he walked away from me. "Why did you stop?" I asked shakily, leaning against the wall for support.  
"I said no complaining. You asked for this. I gave you all that I was willing to give right now and I suggest that you take what you got without complaint. Get out of my apartment now." Naruto said coldly.  
"But-!" I said, trying to plead with him.  
"No buts. Get out now"  
Holding back tears, I slowly made my way to the door and let myself out. For some reason, the rejection now hurt far worse than the rejection before. Maybe it was because nothing had come before other than my flirting. What I didn't know was that Naruto was in his room wondering why he had done what he had. Wondering if he really meant it. Trying to figure out the motive behind the actions. A tear rolled down my face as I opened the door to the street. As I walked away, I glanced up at the window. For a brief instant, I thought I saw Naruto peeking out to stare at me as I left. I quickly dismissed that small hope. He didn't care. Then and there I decided to stop persuing him. He wasn't worth my time. 


End file.
